


Middle Ground

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [14]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle Ground

**Author's Note:**

> The 14th Day of Christmas for [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com) and [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), because they asked.

"I didn't know."

"No, of course you didn't, Erik. How could you?"

"How could... What's that supposed to mean?"

"It didn't fit into your vision."

"Now that's hardly fair."

"Isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. You never _told_ me."

"Did you really think I would? And give you that sort of ammunition?"

"You think I would have used it against you?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

"You don't need to. Everything is black and white with you."

"That's not true."

"It is, and you know it. There's no middle ground with you, Erik."

"And there is with you? You've never once bent to meet me halfway, Charles."

"Your way is madness!"

"Perhaps, but we want the same thing, whether you accept it or not."

"I will not be party to your anger and madness."

"That anger and madness, as you call it, will keep us alive."

"It will be our destruction! Why can't you see that?"

"Because I have been at their mercy! They will always hate and fear us, why can't you see that?"

"We can coexist with them."

"We can only coexist with them when we are _dead_!"

"There has to be another way. One that –"

"They killed Sean, Charles. Azazel, Angel, Emma... How many more will die?"

"I didn't –"

"Experiments, Charles. That's all they were to them. Freaks to be dissected and studied. While you sat in your mansion and did nothing!"

"Erik, we cannot –"

"Don't. Do not sit there and tell me what we cannot do when our brothers and sisters are dying out there. Will you just sit back and preach peace when they come for Alex? For Hank? When they come for Raven?"

"There _has_ to be another way."

"There is no other way, Charles. Humans have a very long history of destroying that which they do not understand. I know."

"I can't –"

" _Please_ , Charles. I want you at my side. I always have. If we are together, they will not dare stand against us. The deaths can be stopped."

"Erik."

"Charles."

"I...I don't know."

"Just think on it. For all our sakes."


End file.
